Tangerine
by Whirl-pools
Summary: PWP Gaara reads a sleazy novel of Naruto's. NaruGaa One-shot.


_Tangerine_

Under dim light, half-lidded aquamarine orbs carefully surveyed the page of the small novel before them, trailing every line of text earnestly with unyielding focus. The Kazekage reminded himself every couple of sentences to inhale.

_'Naruto wrote this..?'_ The redhead exhaled the leftover breath in his chest with difficulty, his heart drumming against his ribcage in an unpleasant rhythm.

He stirred apprehensively in his upright position atop the soft mattress. The sand ninja's pale torso was bare, his lower body clothed only in a clingy pair of ebony undershorts, concealed under crimson sheets.

The tiny notebook inside his slender fingers had slipped from his friend's pocket when he scurried by Gaara's office earlier to deliver the Kage some of his favorite tangerine flavored tea. This particular and rare sort of tea was only purchasable at a small vendor on the outskirts of the leaf village.

This musing distracted the man from his lewd literature only for a moment.

He passed the final word on the paper, swallowing the lump in his throat. The redhead noted that his groin felt abnormally warm, his toes tingled, but most puzzling was the now noticeable bulge under the veil of his dark sheets.

Gaara considered himself an intelligent individual but this was something frightening and foreign that he simply could not conceive. He was so preoccupied by his swollen limb he hadn't even sensed the presence of the culprit until his bedroom doors swung open harshly.

He should have been offended, he should have been livid. Instead his face flushed as if he was in the middle of the desert with the sun's rays assaulting his skin. The redhead was beside himself with embarrassment. He would have rather been in any predicament but this: in his bed, with an erection, and Uzumaki Naruto standing in the door way.

"N-naruto! It is polite to knock before you enter one's bedroom!" His words came out shakier than he anticipated, and he hurriedly hiked up the thin bedsheets in an attempt to tuck away his shame.

A blonde, clad only in colorful pants and a black short-sleeved shirt inspected him with azure eyes that were far more sizable than usual. "Uh, sorry! I just figured that you'd still be awake. I-I wondered if you saw my…" His gaze halted on the familiar object that was resting in his friend's lap. "…notebook."

As the leaf nin silently cantered closer to the edge of the bed, a sour feeling traveled to the bottom of the Kage's belly. He tipped his head down, staring at his white fingers anxiously gripping the satiny sheets.

"So you liked it?" The male's tone was uncharacteristically collected and smooth. Weight settled on the edge of the bed causing Gaara to shift his view back to his counterpart.

_Did he?_

Though the the sensations he currently experienced were alien, they reminded him of a familiar addictive adrenaline rush. He stared in to Naruto's cool fixed orbs, finding that they were glazed over with an emotion that neither could verbalize.

_'Invigorating.'_

The man mulled over his thoughts for a moment before responding. It was futile to lie to the noisy blonde, especially since presently he only sat an arms length away.

"Yes." he confessed, the syllable uttered in a hushed whisper.

This short, single word seemed to rouse the bundle of orange at the foot of the mattress. He crawled on his hands and knees, approaching the dark cherry headboard with his face shrouded by golden bangs.

In his own defense the Kazekage lifted his knees, closing the distance between them and his bare chest.

By the time Naruto seated himself next to him, Gaara managed to instruct his shaky hands to close the place he was at in the novel. Clearing his throat, he glued his gaze down to the ruffled sheets between their thighs, and offered the green notebook back to it's rightful owner.

For what seemed an eternity a pregnant silence hung between them, bare arms now only centimeters from brushing.

To his relief the weight of the book finally lifted from his palm. Hearing the sound of paper rustling, he raised his chin some to leer at the blonde from the corner of one eye.

"This is my favorite part…" The man to his right was casting his eyes to a pair of pages that appeared to be somewhere near the beginning of the treacherously racy novel.

When hazy cobalt orbs met his again, he dreaded his heartbeat had became audible to the other's ears. What sort of power was _this_?

To his further bewilderment the object was shoved in his face, accompanied by one olive digit. The leaf shinobi leaned nearer to his face, the tip of his nose dusting past his ear. "…the initiation…"

His stare snapped to the leaf ninja, who chewed fervently on a bottom lip, flitting two shiny sapphires over his exposed alabaster skin. Naruto inclined his body toward Gaara. "Can I…?" His breath hitched, gaining on the distance between their mouths.

The sand nin would be a fool if he ever thought he could say no to_ him._ If he had been capable or allowed to speak, he would have whispered in compliance before the blonde melted into his lips.

It was an absurd notion, but the Kazekage thoroughly believed the jounin always carried evidence of the forest with him. Etched in his sun-kissed flesh; the musty essence of autumn leafs and pine.

The supple skin violated him sweetly and easily, his lithe frame responding in violent shivers. Aquamarine eyes peered up to spectate their cerulean counterparts: clear as glass, mirroring back his hungry emotion. The blonde smiled against the his lips in acknowledgement, moving to straddle him, and planted a clothed knee on either side of his shaky frame.

An eager tongue invaded the sand ninja's gaping mouth, forcing all his senses into overdrive. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself away, panting heavily. "I apologize. I n-never." The strange voice that escaped could only be compared to a whimper.

A tanned hand molded securely to his left cheek, the heat of the calloused palm soaking into his ivory skin. The man eyed him behind golden lashes, the end of their noses grazing. "Neither have I." he mumbled, sweeping the rough surface of his thumb under Gaara's eye.

The Kazekage puffed out a breath, waves of relief rushing throughout his veins, and collapsed into the welcoming limb.

"I've always wanted to do this…" The blonde chuckled in return from his throat, still tracing the dark sections of his eyes with feather light pressure.

No one had ever touched him in this way, so personally before. He stared at his refection inside the azure windows, grateful for the male's acceptance of his submissive side and sudden leadership. Usually, he was vastly uncomfortable with seeming so inexperienced. However in this situation…

Strong hips collided with his own, eliciting cries to echo against the four walls. Through the dark fabric of his boxers he discovered that his good friend owned a _significant_ bulge of his own.

Pulling his palm from the cheek, the blonde pinched the ends of his shirt with both hands, and slid it off his torso fluidly.

Gaara spectated the article of clothing as it smacked his tan carpet with a muted thud. He shifted his focus back to Naruto, adorned only with an icy crystal pendent around his muscular neck. The redhead caught a glimpse of a smirk framed in signature dimples before it disappeared into the crook of his neck.

Ecstasy boiled under his flesh as the blonde worked his waist hurriedly against his slender one, sinking a fresh pair of teeth into his shoulder.

He groaned loudly into his counterpart's ear, causing the male to retreat his face backward.

"Gaara, have you ever…" he wavered his gaze to the side, jutted his chin slightly to the left, and winked.

The Kazekage didn't understand the gesture. "W-what…?" his voice shook, capturing the eyes of the man, meanwhile his heart still trekked on like a hammer.

The roots of the leaf nin's golden hair were damp now, and tiny beads of sweat pooled at the base of his olive forehead. "Touched yourself…?" he whispered grinning ear to ear, placing an emphasis on the first half of his statement.

If it were anyone but his dear friend he might have suspected they were jesting him, and at his own expense.

He possessed no retort.

Already large, nimble hand slipped under the elastic band of his underwear, and gripped the swollen privates that lay beneath. "Like this." Naruto's dimples deeper indented, stroking the length of the stiff limb with a tight fist.

Still snared inside the glassy cobalt orbs, the Kage curled his toes as overwhelming pleasure raked languidly over the length of his shuddering body.

"N-no!" He stammered out amidst the other's satisfied purrs, clenching his dark lids closed, and further intertwining fingers with the silk sheet.

Reopening his lids, he witnessed a terribly flushed male descend downward toward his waistline. "Well this feels even better…" Naruto informed him confidently, unclasping the single button on his wet shorts expertly with a fingernail, then sitting up.

A curved, pulsing erection bobbed from the slit of the boxers evoking an audible gulp. "What are you going to do?" Gaara's eyes studied his counterpart's nether-regions, admiring the loose fashion his trousers hung on his hips, and the outline of his thick excitement.

Naruto was busy watching his head with inquisitive azure irises, observing the clear fluid ooze from the opening, and trail down the sides of the slim cock. "I want to make you feel good." He knew the blonde's raspy pledge was one of sincerity. "If you're nervous you can just lay back and close your eyes, you know."

The way the leaf ninja spoke so candidly of everything surprisingly soothed his fraying nerves, and unraveled the ball of anxiety in his belly. If he trusted the man with his life, he supposed he could trust him with _this_, whatever _this_ was.

Wordlessly, the Kazekage lounged back into the array of pillows supporting him, allowing every centimeter of his body to go limp-excluding one appendage of course.

Something soft and moist skimmed his forehead, then briefly his lips, before he felt the leaf nin's presence near his hips again.

What could have only been the jounin's tongue skated timidly across the tip of his erection, encouraging a sigh of gratification from his mouth.

_'This is what he meant…'_ His mossy orbs involuntarily rolled back in their sockets.

The curious muscle continued mercilessly on its journey down his cock, over his swollen head, and back. The more Gaara's exclamations increased in volume, the more rapid this path was traveled.

Just as he began to lose sensation in his pale toes, the blonde snatched his rigid base with a tight grip of fingers.

The redhead's black eyelids snapped open in time to see the end of his pulsing cock being shoved into an awaiting mouth.

Naruto's cool unyielding gaze was peering benevolently from below him, oscillating the head with the tip of a flexible tongue, and nodding his head to stimulate the taut shaft.

_'So warm…' _T_he s_lender fingers found themselves entangled in a coarse golden mane, tugging the yellow bangs back so he could fully take in the surreal sight.

The unselfish male returning his gaze was; hypnotizing. At his task, he was more beautiful than any single person or sunset could ever be.

Tears threatened his vision, his feet went completely numb as dopamine mounted at a seemingly infinite and rapid pace. He gasped, clenched his teeth, and dug his nails into the scalp of his friend.

"Mmm…" The male answered in the form of a muffled coo from below him. Just like that, it was _over_. The gooey substance he released, trickled from the blonde's full mouth, down his chin, and dripped to the Kazekage's white abdomen.

He'd always heard that all good things come to an end. Spent, he surveyed his counterpart carefully.

Naruto shifted backward and rolled beside him, using a wrist to wipe the sticky residue from his pink lips. "Don't worry, it tastes good." He pressed a hot cheek to Gaara's hastily rising and falling chest, his laugh reverberating through the small ribcage, and throughout the large bedchamber. "Like tangerines."


End file.
